


Latte Art

by lizleminem



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Character, Asexual Raven Reyes, F/F, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3065081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizleminem/pseuds/lizleminem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When Hot Girl makes it to the counter she orders a latte and the store’s pretty dead and Clarke wants to impress her so she draws a little shooting star with the foam on it. When she passes it over, Hot Girl smirks and says, “Impressive, but not impressive enough for my number.”</p><p>She walks away after she speaks and Clarke calls after her, “Impressive enough for your name at least?” </p><p>Hot Girl turns back for just a second, the smirk still firmly on her lips, and says, “Raven,” before continuing out the door."</p><p>
  <em>Or, the one where Clarke woos Raven through latte art.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Latte Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kirargent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirargent/gifts).



> If Raven wouldn't be able to sleep without her leg brace on someone let me know and I'll change it. Google was letting me down. 
> 
> (Also, I wrote her as ace because I've been living for ace!Raven ever since we found out she used to study while having sex with Finn.) 
> 
> Anyway, [Autumn](http://candycanekira.tumblr.com) wanted wintery coffee shop au Clarke/Raven, so that's what this is.

Clarke’s going on her third hour of the most boring shift she’s ever had at the coffee shop where she works when the bell over the door rings and she looks up to see the hottest girl she’s ever seen in her life. She’s thin, with brown skin, beautiful, long, slightly curled brown hair and incredible brown eyes. She’s wearing a leather jacket and tight jeans and when Clarke tracks her eyes down her body she’s got a brace on her leg that comes up just past her knee. She seems pretty steady on her feet as she walks over though, like it’s an old injury that she’s long since gotten used to and Clarke’s eyes flit back to her face easily. 

The girl’s smirking at her like she knows Clarke was just checking her out, but Clarke can’t even find it in her to be embarrassed, just hopes that smirk means that Hot Girl likes girls as well and is maybe even a little interested in Clarke. 

When Hot Girl makes it to the counter she orders a latte and the store’s pretty dead and Clarke wants to impress her so she draws a little shooting star with the foam on it. When she passes it over, Hot Girl smirks and says, “Impressive, but not impressive enough for my number.”

She walks away after she speaks and Clarke calls after her, “Impressive enough for your name at least?” 

Hot Girl turns back for just a second, the smirk still firmly on her lips, and says, “Raven,” before continuing out the door. 

And, oh, it’s on now. 

***

 She’s halfway through her shift the next day and thinking maybe Raven isn’t going to come back when she finally walks through the door. She’s wearing a charcoal grey henley that’s clinging to her in all the right places and Clarke checks her out pretty blatantly as she approaches. 

When Clarke hands over the latte there’s a swan drawn in the foam and raven says, “Cute,” but then she’s walking on out of the store without further comment. 

The next day finds Clarke drawing a bear’s face in the foam and while it does get a grin from Raven, it doesn’t get her phone number. 

The day after that, it’s Christmas Eve and she draws a perfect little Christmas tree, complete with a star on top, and Raven’s impressed enough to hang back and talk to her for awhile. Clarke discovers they’re the same age, Raven is a genius who’s already graduated from college and she owns her own mechanic shop.

It’s a few days before Clarke sees her again, but when she does she draws interlocking gears in the foam and Raven smiles down at it, warm and almost a little shy. But then she shakes her head slightly, smirks, and meets Clarke’s eye. “You’re getting close, coffee girl, but you’re not there yet” and it’s only then that Clarke realizes she’s never even told her her own name. 

“I’m Clarke,” she says. 

“Clarke,” Raven repeats, and then she grins before heading for the door. 

The next day, the art takes Clarke a little longer and Raven drums her fingers, faux impatient. The end result is worth it, though. She draws a rough little portrait of Raven herself into the foam and when she passes it over, Raven laughs. 

“Okay now I’m impressed.” 

“Impressed enough to give you my number?” Clarks asks. 

“I suppose.” She pauses for a moment, and then she’s reaching for a cup sleeve. She writes her phone number down on it and slides it across the counter to Clarke. “You should come to this New Year’s Eve party I’m throwing. It’s gonna be great. Shoot me a text if you’re interested and I’ll send you my address.”

And Clarke’s very proud of herself for waiting until Raven has completely left the shop before she fist pumps. 

***

On New Year’s Eve, Clarke panics and decides not to go to the party at least three separate times before her friend Octavia shows up, says, “You’re going, even if I have to drag you there myself,” and tugs her back into her room to pick out an outfit. 

Octavia watches as Clarke changes in and out of at least six outfits before she stands up, gives Clarke’s entire closet a once over, drags out a low cut top Clarke doesn’t even remember owning and a pair of jeans that’s at least a size too small and tells her to put them on and stop worrying so much. 

After Clarke is dressed again she does have to admit that the outfit isn’t bad. She actually looks pretty good. But she’s still a little nervous. She really likes Raven, and really needs for the night to go well. 

“You’ll be fine,” Octavia says. “Want me to come?” 

“No. Thanks, but no. I’ll be fine, and I’m sure you have plans with Lincoln. Thanks for coming by and helping with my freak out.” 

“No problem. I figure maybe if you finally get her in bed you’ll stop waxing poetic about her and I won’t have to hear it anymore.” 

Clarke rolls her eyes, and shoves Octavia toward the door. “Oh look at that,” she says. “I think it’s time for you to go.” 

Octavia laughs, but lets herself be shoved through the door. “Yeah, yeah, good luck. I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Happy new year!” 

“Yeah, happy new year.” 

***

The party is in full swing by the time Clarke shows up, spectacularly late, so she doesn’t bother knocking, just slips in as someone else slips outside. 

There’s loud music thrumming out of a stereo system in the corner of the room, and a few people look pretty smashed already. There’s a lot of stumbling happening on the dance floor. Clarke doesn’t see anyone she knows so she sets off to find Raven.

She doesn’t see her in the living room so she moves through it into the kitchen. There’s a clump of people playing beer pong around the table but she doesn’t see Raven until she doubles back and goes back into the living room. Raven’s just entering it from the other side. Clarke locks eyes with her and starts to make her way through the crowd of people. 

“Hey,” she says, once she’s successfully made it through to the other side of the room. 

“Hey,” Raven says. “I’m glad you came.” 

“I’m glad you invited me.” 

They grin at each other and the music shifts to a slower song, with a steady beat, and what sounds like Spanish lyrics. “Wanna dance?” Raven asks. 

“Oh, uh,” Clarke’s eyes shift to Raven’s leg brace and Raven rolls her eyes, and grabs Clarke’s hand, tugging her into the center of the room. 

“Don’t you think if I can walk I can probably at least kind of dance?” Raven asks. 

Clarke flushes a little, and says, “Sorry, I just didn’t know how bad of an injury it is.” 

“I can’t feel anything from the knee down in that leg. It’s annoying as fuck, but I deal with it. The brace keeps me steady, lets me walk and, yes, even dance a little.” 

Clarke nods, and says, “Thanks for telling me about it.” 

Raven grins at that, and says, “Thanks for not telling me you’re sorry. Like you pity me or something.” 

“Of course I don’t pity you. You have your own business, you look like you could kick someone's ass without even trying, and you’re at least ten times cooler than me. What’s to pity?” 

Raven smirks, and says, “Damn straight.” Then she rests her arms around Clarke’s neck and starts to move to the beat of the music and Clarke kind of forgets how to think let alone speak. 

They sway to the beat of the music for a few songs, but then Raven leans in close and whispers, “Sorry, can’t be a bad hostess, gotta go check on my other guests,” in Clarke’s ear. Then she’s letting go of her and walking away before Clarke can even process what she’d said. 

Clarke just watches her go for a minute before shaking her head and heading for the kitchen to grab a cup of beer. 

***

She’s still nursing the same cup of beer half an hour later when Raven shows back up by her side. “Hey,” Raven says.

“Hi,” Clarke replies, grinning over at her. 

“It’s too loud and crowded in here. I need to go outside for some air and some quiet. Wanna come with?” 

Clarke nods and follows Raven across the room and out the door. Raven heads down the steps carefully, and then starts walking across the grass. She stops dead in the middle of the yard and turns her face up toward the sky, watching the snow that’s falling with a slight grin. 

Clarke comes to a stop beside her. “It’s nice out here,” she says. “A little cold, but much more quiet.” 

Raven tilts her head back down to look at Clarke and says, “Yeah. Plus, the company is much better out here. I don’t know how people I don’t like always end up at my own parties, but it happens without fail.” 

Clarke opens her mouth to respond, but she hears the countdown start inside. “Sounds like it’s almost the new year.”

Raven nods, and takes a step toward Clarke. “Sounds like it.” 

Clarke takes a step closer as well, hoping she’s not misreading the situation, and when Raven lets her free hand rest on Clarke’s waist she assumes she’s probably not. She hears, “5…4…3…2…1,” from inside and then Raven’s leaning in and kissing her. 

Clarke kisses her back enthusiastically, dragging Raven’s bottom lip between her teeth and wrapping her arms around Raven’s waist. It’s still freezing outside, but Raven’s hands are hot against her skin and her lips are warm against her own. Clarke hums contentedly and brushes her tongue out slipping it just inside Raven’s mouth. Raven responds with a pleased noise of her own, that cuts off into a groan when Clarke pulls away. 

“I’d love to continue this,” Clarke says, still so close that her lips brush against Raven’s as she speaks. “But it’s fucking freezing out here. Could we move this inside. Say maybe to your room?” 

Raven nods, and grabs onto Clarke’s hand. They make their way toward the house together, Raven seeming a little unsteady. 

“You okay?” Clarke asks. 

“Yeah, I just did a little more standing and walking today then I usually do. I’m just a little worn out. Only having full use of one leg isn’t exactly the easiest thing to deal with while standing or walking, and while I’m used to it it’s still exhausting.” 

Clarke nods, and says, “Well, let’s get you to bed then.” 

They walk through the door one right after the other and then Raven shouts, “Alright, listen up, anyone who is drunk and doesn’t want to call a cab you’re welcome to crash in the living room, but I’m turning in for the night.” And with that she leads Clarke down a hallway, pushing open a door near the end of it and walking into her bedroom. She sits down on the edge of her bed, and grins over at Clarke. Clarke grins back at her and shuts the door behind her before moving across the room, stopping in front of Raven and leaning down to kiss her deeply. She cups Raven’s face in her hands, and Raven lets out a groan before pushing Clarke away. 

“Okay, so there’s something you need to know,” Raven says. 

“Yeah? What?” Clarke asks, still hovering in Raven’s space. 

“I’m asexual. I don’t know if you know what that is, but basically I’m not sexually attracted to anyone and I don’t really care for sex. I like you, and I want to date you, and I’d love for you to spend the night, and I’ll cook you pancakes or something in the morning. But we’d never have sex. Ever. And if that’s going to be a problem for you, then this is going to need to end now.” 

“That’s not a problem, and if anyone’s ever made you feel like it was a problem before then they’re a douche,” Clarke says. 

Raven laughs, and Clarke grins back at her. “But you’re good with kissing?” 

Raven nods. 

“And cuddling?” 

Raven nods again. 

“Then I’d love to spend the night, and I’m totally taking you up on that pancake offer.” 

Raven laughs, and rolls her eyes. “Do you want to borrow something to sleep in?” 

“If it’s not going to bother you, I usually just sleep in my underwear.” 

“That’s fine. I’m probably going to sleep in just a big shirt myself.” 

Clarke grins and pulls her shirt over her head, and unhooks her bra, letting it fall off her shoulders. She pushes off her jeans next but leaves on her underwear. By the time she looks back over at Raven she’s sat on the edge of the bed, topless, removing her brace. She takes it off and lays it beside the bed before getting rid of her jeans, and then tugs a large shirt over her head.

“I’ll get the lights,” Clarke says, moving around the bed to flick off the switch, and then she crawls into the bed and curls up next to Raven. Raven’s on her back, so Clarke lays on her side with her arm thrown over Raven’s waist and head against Raven’s chest. 

“I had a great time tonight,” she mumbles, as she feels one of Raven’s hands tangle in her hair. 

“Yeah, so did I. I’m glad I finally gave you my number, coffee girl.” 

Clarke grins and huffs out a soft laugh, before burrowing her head deeper against Raven’s chest and shutting her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on [tumblr.](http://laurahaie.tumblr.com)


End file.
